


The Best Wake Up Call.

by MrWriterWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, I'll add more tags as it goes, Jiangshi, Large Breasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter
Summary: When Tyler learns his Great-Grandfather has left him something in his will, he's eager to see what it is...And it's rather glad to see him, as well.





	The Best Wake Up Call.

_'Mr. Tyler Durun, we are sad to announce the passing of your maternal Great-Grandfather, Tiberius Hamilton. As per the instructions of his Last Will and Testament , executed on March Seventh, it s our duty to inform you of the bequeathments left to you...'_

He'd stopped reading after that. Not out of a lack of care, but sheer confusion. _'I didn't even know he was still alive! And...why would he leave me anything? We never met!' _He shook his head and continued reading. Aside from the legal jargon, 'with-therefores', and 'why-thereouts', the letter said he had to come pick up his inheritance at the man's house. From what he could tell, the guy was a serious globetrotter, going everywhere from Chile to Madagascar. He'd also picked up lots of souvenirs from places too, though, how legally some were was still up to interpretation.

It was outside said house where he was currently standing; an old three-story brick townhouse. Another look at the letter said to ring the bell and a representative would meet him. He did so, cringing slightly at the shrill-sounding noise, and the door opened shortly after, revealing a tense-looking guy in a business suit. "Mr. Durun, I presume?"

"Yeah." He took a quick peek past the guy to see that the inside, or what he could see, was completely empty.

"Ah, yes." The man said, glancing behind him. "The majority of Mr. Hamilton's will has already been distributed among the recipients. Yours is the last to be received. Follow me, please." As he led Tyler upstairs, he continued talking. "I must admit, the collection he acquired was most impressive. He refused to leave any country he visited without bringing something back, regardless of how many times he went. While it's not my place to say, I believe some of his acquisitions are possibly quite valuable. We were forced to move your share to the attic after a couple of people attempted to claim it as theirs in your absence." Once they reached the attic door, the man unlocked it, letting him in.

The place itself was still dust and cobweb-riddled, save for spots indicating something had been setting here and there. Aside from two sizable boxes, it was empty as well. "Any idea what's in them?" Tyler asked, noting that they were in pretty good condition, despite how old they looked. The smaller one looked to be a sea chest; while the other was strangely long for a chest, made of heavily lacquered wood, with the rim covered with paper tags. The few he could see had elaborate Chinese writing on them.

"No, his will specifically stated that only the recipients open containers." The man squinted at the tags when they got closer. "I only know a bit of Mandarin, but what I can make out seems to indicated it was meant to be a gift for someone important."

"Cool." Passing by it to check the other one, he accidentally bumped past it. When that happened, they both heard a faint fluttering sound from inside. "What was that?"

"Sounded like fabric, or papers. Maybe this was just for storage, so pests wouldn't damage saved documents."

"Ah, was kinda hoping there'd be cash or something." He laughed a little. "Either way, I'll look through 'em at home." _'Won't have to pick it all up afterward there.'_

* * *

Due to the transport crew taking a while, and how far away he lived, it was well after dark before the two chests rested on Tyler's living room floor. He flipped a coin to choose and checked the sea chest first. The lock was a little rusty, but luckily, it wasn't stronger than his crowbar. Inside it, though, wasn't much; a few motheaten old shirts, tarnished telescope, and an old navigation compass that looked ok. Aside from that, nada.

"Well, that was a bust..." He muttered, turning his attention to the tag-covered chest. The papers were old and brittle enough to where he could snap them off with his finger. Several, however, were already loose. He figured that was from time. After breaking a couple more away, he lifted the lid off, letting it tumble off to the side. "What the...?"

Inside the case was a bluish-gray colored statue of a woman, a surprisingly voluptuous woman. ...and aside from being dressed in white thigh-high stockings, rounded hat, the sleeves and collar of a kimono and a set of monk prayer beads around the neck, it was nude. "Ok..." He scratched his head. There were three tags on it, too, covering the nipples and crotch. "This is weird. Gotta admit, looks pretty life-like. They even put realistic hair on it." He ran a hand over the knee-length hair black hair, held together with a band at the top and a big jade bead at the bottom. 

As he looked the statue over, he saw a letter laying on it, addressed to him from Tiberius. "And this gets weirder by the second." He snatched up the letter, unknowingly catching the crotch tag and tearing it off. "Why would the old guy even bother with a..." He was cut off by a sudden groan...inside the box. Tyler looked to see the statue's eyes, which had been closed when he opened it...except they were open now, and looking straight at him. Orange met blue, and he quickly backed up when it..or she rather, sat up, brushing the other tags off her chest.

_"Are you the one who woke me?"_ She asked, slowly climbing to her feet.

Unfortunately, Tyler had no clue what she said. However, he _did_ spy what he was sure were fangs. _'"_Wait, fangs? Box...? Oh FUCKBURGER!" He shrieked, nearly falling over the chest when she stepped out.

Of course, the look on her face showed she didn't know what he said either. _"I must thank you...properly. Come, taste me." _She purred, cupping her plump, and -t o Tyler's surprise - quite soft, breasts and licking her lips as she eyed him. 

Tyler, on the other hand, only served to confirm it; he had a vampire in his house...and a hungry one that that!


End file.
